An Angel To My Life
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Kyle/Leah:."Ella comenzaba a creer que quizá sí habría una segunda oportunidad para volver a amar, y él pensaba que aquello de ser el ángel que la protegiera era más que pura palabra" Reto. Lemmon. Regalo de cumpleaños para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer:**Ups, me descubrieron. Yo le di la idea a Meyer sobre los tres primeros libros de Twi y el de The Host (?) Plot (c) MC.

**Claim:**Kyle/Leah —no tengo que decir nada, ellos son amor solitos.

**Advertencias:**Nada de qué preocuparse (?) Si hay OoC en uno o ambos de los protas, pido disculpas, pero intenté hacerlos lo más IC posible dentro de la situación. No me linchen (?). Besides, tiene lemmon suave, pero no llega a ser limme, _youknow_.

**Notas:**Esto va en respuesta al reto Crossover Twilight/The Host, del foro LOL. Besides, es uno de los regalitos de cumpleaños para mi guapa esposa Annie, Cafesitodeldia por estos lares, aunque falten días para su bday, so linda, espero que la pases de maravilla el 28, y todo eso. Se te quiere mucho, corazón. Espero que lo ames y veneres y chilles y bleh (?), porque yo amé esta cosotota que es gigante xD Enjoy ppl.

-

-

* * *

**An Angel To My Life**

* * *

**I.**

— Hola, me llamo Kyle O'Shea.

Leah elevó la vista de su café hacia aquel muchacho, destilando su molestia a través de sus ojos.

El hombre no habló y ella le miró con esos ojos profundos que tenían un _«¿Qué diablos quieres?»_ grabado a fuego en sus pupilas.

El tal Kyle le sonrió, con esa sonrisa traviesa, y ella resopló, sintiendo una repentina ira. No estaba en su mejor día, y tuvo que recordarse que había abandonado la licantropía hacía ya dos años y que enfadarse sin razón aparente con un extraño no le ayudaría a mantener su forma humana. Tenía que respirar profundo y evitar revivir esa etapa de su vida, esa parte de ella, a esa Leah que andaba en cuatro patas y cubierta de pelaje gris plata.

Kyle se sentó en el taburete a su lado y pidió un _Latte macchiato_. Luego se dobló hacia ella y la analizó de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Ella lo ignoró y agregó una cucharada pequeña de azúcar a su café, revolviendo quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la mínima necesaria para tal acción. El empleado le dio su _latte _a Kyle y éste le dio un sorbo.

— ¿Sabes? El _capuccino_ es mejor sin azúcar, o eso dicen, porque ya tiene canela. Yo personalmente prefiero, si es _capuccino_, que tenga mucha crema y apenas una cucharada de canela, porque no m-

— ¿Puedes callar la maldita boca? No me interesa nada lo que me digas, no quiero oírte —interrumpió ella, presionando la cuchara en su mano con fuerza.

Kyle sonrió—. Entonces, eres chica ruda. Me agradan las rudas.

El metal de la cuchara cedió ante la fuerza de los dedos de Leah, y un gruñido que amenazaba con ser lobuno escapó de sus labios. _Estaba perdiendo el control_.

— Púdrete, Kyle O'Shea.

Ella arrojó la cuchara doblada en la mesa, pagó por el café que no terminó y dejó propina (por el incidente de la cuchara, quizá) antes de levantarse bruscamente y salir de allí.

— ¡Al menos dime tu nombre!

Leah lo ignoró.

**II.**

Estaba llegando tarde al trabajo, y su jefe iría a molestarse y ella le insultaría bajito y estaría al borde de saltarle al cuello cuando él la mirase de aquella forma descarada como lo hacía siempre. Todo se repetía en aquel incómodo patrón cada vez que ella se tardaba, y por ello prefería evitar a su jefe. Porque era un maldito pervertido y había tenido dificultades con él y sus manos, pero la necesidad de dinero le obligaba a quedarse allí y conservar el empleo, tratando de proteger su orgullo lo mejor posible en aquellas circunstancias.

Estaba llegando tarde, y había olvidado los papeles de su jefe en su departamento. Maldecir por lo bajo era ya una costumbre muy arraigada mientras esquivaba a la muchedumbre a paso veloz. Los malditos tacos nunca fueron más odiados como en aquel momento.

Un horrible y sordo _track_ le hizo perder el equilibrio y trastabillar.

— Genial... —susurró de muy mala gana, mientras se quitaba los zapatos—. Estúpido taco, estúpido empleo, estúpido karma.

— Oye, ¿necesitas un aventón?

Miró fastidiada hacia el coche que se había arrimado cerca de la acera y bufó exasperada en cuanto lo reconoció tras varios minutos de observarlo en silencio.

— ¿Tú de nuevo? —la irritación llenó su voz e inconscientemente presionó con fuerza los zapatos entre sus manos.

— ¿Uh? —el muchacho miró fijamente y luego recordó—. Oh, tú eres la del café, hace como un mes atrás. Recuerdo tu mal humor —río brevemente y luego le sonrió—. Anda, te llevo.

Leah le insultó por lo bajo y continuó el camino hacia su trabajo, ignorando que sus pies estaban descalzos. Había pasado muchos años corriendo en el bosque como humana, entre rocas filosas y pequeñas ramas puntiagudas y molestos insectos diminutos, en la reserva, y otros tantos como licántropo como para quejarse y hasta sentir las pequeñas imperfecciones de aquella acera. El automóvil avanzaba conforme lo hacía ella. Y también la irritación.

— No andarás todo el camino descalza, ¿verdad?

— Te sorprendería saber cuán acostumbrada estoy a hacerlo —contestó con cierta malicia.

— Puedes decírmelo mientras te llevo —sugirió, siempre con esa sonrisa.

Leah paró en seco en medio de la acera, ignorando los insultos y quejas que se ganó de los peatones que formaban la muchedumbre tras ella, y lo miró ceñuda.

— Oye tío... —intentó recordar su nombre, y tras un _«Kyle»_por parte de él, continuó—. Sí, eso, Kyle. Tío, ¿no tienes a alguien más a quien hostigar? Mi vida es complicada ya sin ti —exigió, y lo último lo escupió casi con un gruñido.

Kyle le sonrió traviesamente.

— Hostigar es un pasatiempo muy entretenido... pero yo sólo estoy siendo buen ciudadano. No dejaré que arruines tus hermosos pies en esta fea acera de Seattle —bromeó él, dramatizando falsamente la última parte, sonriéndole ampliamente luego.

Aunque no quiso, a Leah se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, una que logró disimular a tiempo con un resoplido mientras rodaba los ojos.

— Ya, tía, te estoy obligando a que subas. Puedes tomarlo como secuestro, porque si no lo haces por las buenas, perderé la paciencia y ocurrirá por las malas, y no quieres que eso suceda, porque soy capaz de bajarme del auto y traerte a rastras.

— ¿No te enseñó tu madre que nunca debes subir al vehículo de extraños que tengan cara de loco? —evadió.

— ¿No te enseñó tu madre que no es bueno para la salud el que te humillen frente a una muchedumbre? Además, no tengo cara de loco.

Ella bufó y se acercó a la puerta del copiloto, dudando. El tal Kyle parecía simpático, por más que ella hubiese decidido rechazar de lleno cualquier indirecta -o directa- y cerrar aquel capítulo de su vida para siempre, ese que era el amor. Además, llegaba tarde, su taco estaba roto y no llevaba dinero suficiente para un taxi. Como mucho, él se sobrepasaría y ella no tendría más remedio que golpearle y romperle la nariz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aprendiese a no meterse con ella. Bastante práctica tenía en ese tema, manteniendo a los pervertidos a raya.

Se subió al vehículo y suspiró.

— Leah —él la miró extrañado—. Leah Clearwater, ese es mi nombre.

— Leah —repitió él, sonriendo—, me agrada.

**III.**

_«Uhm, soy yo, Kyle. Sólo quería invitarte un café. Realmente me agradas. La recepcionista del edificio donde trabajas me dio tu número, espero no te moleste. Uh, bueno, me contestas si puedes, ¿vale? Uh, eso, sí. Adiós»_

Leah apartó el celular de su rostro y miró a su móvil, un tanto extrañada. Era la tercera vez que oía el mensaje de voz de aquel muchacho y algo no terminaba de cuadrarle. ¿Qué quería ese tal Kyle de ella? ¿Por qué la seguía constantemente? La sensación de que algo fuera a más que simples conocidos le desconcertó.

No, le asustó. Ella estaba asustada, porque la experiencia de su primer y único amor le había dado suficiente.

Y aun así sintió cierta culpa, allí pequeña pero estable, instalada en lo profundo de ella, porque sabía que Kyle se esforzaba por establecer una relación y ella se apartaba.

Pero aquello no duró mucho. La culpa se revolvió y cambió en molestia, una molestia con nombre y apellido, porque ella no quería que nadie se le acercara ni nada. Ella forjó su vida desde lo de Sam a base de mantener distancia con personas y controlar lazos afectivos, para que nada llegara lo suficientemente profundo como para echar raíces. Ella no necesitaba de nadie que le cambiara o tocara algo dentro. Su vida estaba bien de esa forma. En realidad, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente complicada como para agregar a alguien más.

Tomó el móvil nuevamente y tecleó una respuesta rápida y negativa. En cuanto dio a la tecla de _«Enviar»_ supo que dentro de ella había un puto torbellino de confusión, culpa y molestia por el asunto.

**IV.**

El puño de Kyle cayó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria sobre el recibidor, y la vista de la recepcionista se dirigió directamente hacia su figura.

— ¿S-Se le ofrece algo, señor?

— Sí, quiero saber dónde se encuentra Leah Clearwater. Su oficina, ¿dónde se encuentra?

— Uh, su oficina se encuentra al final del tercer pasillo a la derecha mirando desde aquí —señaló, algo dubitativa—. ¿Es usted un familiar o algo así, señor?

— Uh, algo como un conocido, amigo si lo prefiere. Gracias.

Mientras recorría el camino que le dijeron, Kyle no pudo evitar pensar que, si bien no la conocía desde hacía más de un par de meses, y que en ellos sólo tuvieron tres o cuatro encuentros, algo comenzaba a atarlo a ella. Era algo que los unía, algo en lo cual eran similares, pero no iguales, porque no les había ocurrido de manera exacta.

Sintió preocupación por alguien más por primera vez luego de lo ocurrido con Jodi, con su Jodi. Pensó que nadie podría ocupar su lugar, y aún lo creía, pero de alguna manera, Leah comenzaba a hacer su camino en él. Mientras apresuraba el paso, algo en su interior se movía incómodamente, algo que se expandía y estiraba sus pequeños deditos, tratando de alcanzarlo todo, inundarlo todo de una sensación cálida que le confundía cada vez más y que le hacía sentirse molesto. Con él, con ella, con todo. Y por una fracción de segundo, no pudo evitar comparar irónicamente esa sensación con lo que quizá sería un alma, como le habían dicho unos cuantos.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón, pero no la encontró a ella. Solamente había un hombre, que por poco y se golpeaba con la puerta.

— ¿Qué dem-?

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Leah?

— No lo sé, seguramente se encuentra en el tocador de mujeres. ¿Quién eres de todas formas?

Kyle no contestó y se puso en marcha para encontrar el tocador.

**V.**

Leah sollozaba en uno de los cubículos más apartados, sin importarle el que alguien pudiera oírla. Había pasado mucho desde que lloró por última vez, y aquella acción humana no le agradaba en nada, pero la situación vivida no le dejaba a más opción. Pero no era llanto de tristeza, era un llanto de furia, de molestia e irritación, como de tantos había sido dueña en sus años pasados.

Las lágrimas caían y ensuciaban su rostro con los restos de maquillaje que se veía forzada a usar en su trabajo (por orden de su jefe), y sus manos viajaban nerviosamente del cuello desabotonado de su camisa a la falda maltrecha. Le temblaban, las manos le temblaban violentamente. Ella siempre había sido consciente del hecho de que algunos hombres la vieran demasiado atractiva y siempre tuviesen manos escurridizas, entre ellos su jefe desde hacía año y medio, con el cual siempre tuvo problemas por ello, pero aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. No había sido nada, intentó convencerse, sólo fue un beso robado pero furioso, unas manos que fueron directamente a su falda y sentir el escritorio en sus piernas, antes de que le abofeteara con tanta fuerza que lo derribó. Pero nunca se sintió más sucia y herida como en ese momento, nunca se sintió tan humillada y nunca le faltaron el respeto como lo habían hecho en aquella oficina. La ira golpeó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ir a golpearle, incluso pensó seriamente si sería capaz de entrar en fase sólo para poder tirársele al cuello.

Escuchó que alguien entraba apresuradamente al tocador y comenzaba a abrir puerta por puerta, buscando a alguien en los cubículos. Supo que la buscaban a ella, pero no le importó, porque golpearía a quien entrase si éste decidía fastidiarle.

Pero cuado la puerta de su cubículo se abrió fuertemente, unos ojos azules profundos la inmovilizaron.

— Leah... —susurró Kyle, a la vez que se acercaba a ella.

— Vete de aquí —su voz se quebró hacia el final de la frase, y más lágrimas cayeron en silencio desde las comisuras de sus ojos.

Él ignoró la orden y se acercó a ella en aquel reducido cubículo.

— ¿Que sucedió, Leah? —miró su ropa y el estado de ella, y su mente comenzó a maquinar miles de situaciones, algunas poco agradables y otras mucho peores.

— No te incumbe, vete —intentó que su voz sonara dura, pero los ojos de él mirándola fijamente le hicieron fallar en su cometido.

— ¿Trataron de... te forzaron a...? —la frase quedaba atascada entre sus dientes, y mientras se acercaba más a ella y miraba el estado de sus ropas y cabello, la idea comenzaba a formarse en su mente—. ¿Intentó alguien forzarte a... a hacer algo que tú no querías?

— ¡Apártate, imbécil! —ella intentó atinarle alguna de sus patadas, pero comenzaba a desmoronarse por dentro. Oír la verdad de boca ajena era más doloroso de lo que pensaba.

Kyle logró frenarla sin mucha dificultad y la tomó por los hombros fuertemente.

— Escucha... ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! —aun si ella forcejeaba, él continuó—. Enojarte conmigo no solucionará nada, créeme que lo sé, porque yo pasé años enojado con gente que no era culpable de mis desgracias y no saqué provecho en nada con eso.

Leah bajó el rostro. No dejaría que su orgullo, o lo poco que quedaba de éste, cayera en pedazos permitiéndole a él observarla derramar lágrimas por aquel imbécil. Y aunque no lo veía, podía sentir perfectamente que él la traía hacia sí y que intentaba abrazarla, por lo que intentó salirse, pero en un espacio reducido no terminó más que complicando las cosas.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie llegue hasta ti? —le susurró mientras elevaba su rostro, con sus dedos sosteniendo su mentón firme pero a la vez suavemente, e intentaba penetrar sus ojos para verla hasta el alma—. ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie te ayude en nada?

— Porque ya me han dañado mucho en el pasado. Y por lo que dejas ver, a ti también te han herido —dijo, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, siempre alejándose de él.

Kyle suspiró y luego de limpiar aquel oscuro rastro de lágrimas de las mejillas de ella, se distanció lo más que pudo en aquella zona reducida.

— ¿Por qué siempre te me apareces? —preguntó ella, con una mezcla exacta entre molestia y genuina duda.

Kyle le sonrió—. Quizá porque estoy destinado a ser algo así como tu ángel guardián, ¿no crees? —le acarició el rostro húmedo antes de dejar caer la mano y borrar su sonrisa.

— Quizá lo seas —susurró ella, tan bajo que estuvo segura que él no oiría.

Algo se movió dentro de ella cuando lo dijo, y supo en ese momento que Kyle había llegado muy profundo en ella y de una forma completamente extraña y en un tiempo exageradamente corto. Casi había logrado alcanzar aquel lugar que pertenecía a Sam y que nunca nadie había encontrado antes en ella.

**VI.**

Kyle estaba siendo muy amable y hasta se ofreció a romperle el rostro a su jefe por ella, pero Leah se negó alegando que no quería problemas (además de que si algún día llegaba a tomar venganza, no dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera y quebrara lo que quedaba de su orgullo). Luego de que Leah se acomodara las ropas, el cabello y lavara su rostro de cualquier rastro de llanto, salió de aquel tocador de mujeres, seguida de Kyle, con sus cosas en mano, y le dijo a la recepcionista que renunciaba y que esperaba que su jefe recibiese lo que merecía, y que no se sorprendieran de verla algún día de regreso para ajustar alguna que otra cuenta pendiente.

Una vez salió del gran edificio, inhaló profundamente, calmando a la bestia que se retorcía dentro de ella y pedía por ver a aquel miserable sufriendo ante sus ojos, intentando aclarar su mente y decidir lo próximo que iría a hacer.

— Puedo llevarte si necesitas —ofreció él.

Ella le miró ceñuda y decidió ignorarlo, comenzando su marcha.

— ¿Tentarás al destino para que rompa tus tacos una vez más? —habló astutamente. Ella se quitó los zapatos y se los lanzó sin cuidado, mucho más que enfadada—. ¡Oye! Venga, te invito un trago. Tu estado es frágil, te desmoronarás luego y no tendrás a nadie cerca. La furia es momentánea, ¿sabes? Es mejor que te emborraches con alguien que pueda supervisarte luego.

— Como si tú no fueras a tomar también y luego intentases llevarme a la cama. Estoy harta de tipos así. Vete por donde viniste y no me fastidies más la vida, bien sabes y viste que de por sí no es fácil —ella no se molestó en mirarlo y detener la marcha para hablarle.

— ¡Eso es porque tú no dejas que los nudos se desaten, Leah! —gritó, viendo la espalda de ella alejarse—. ¡Tú eres quien no deja que el pasado vaya donde debe, quien no renuncia a algo cuando te daña!

Ella lo ignoró, cada vez apresurando más el paso.

— ¡Eres una masoquista! ¡Tienes que quitarte ese fantasma que cargas en tus hombros!

Ella no se detuvo, y miles de rostros miraban al muchacho, con expresiones de confusión, molestia y simple indiferencia. Kyle bufó molesto y se subió al coche, con las llaves puestas en el tambor y esperando. Podría apostar a que sabría lo que ella iría a hacer en poco, la corazonada se lo aseguraba. Por lo que esperó varios minutos, quizá más de los que habría imaginado, con sus dedos inquietos en el volante, tamborileándolos distraídamente, y el otro brazo que viajaba de la ventanilla baja a su desordenado cabello, y dirigiendo su mirada azul cada tanto al espejillo retrovisor. Esa tía estaba tardándose y él comenzaba a impacientarse.

Pero ella volvió, como lo supuso, y una sonrisa triunfal se extendió por el rostro del muchacho.

— Lo sabía, gané.

— No has ganado, sólo que una no puede negar un trago en esta situación —gruñó. Después de todo, su orgullo se interponía.

— Gané de todos modos —le sonrió—. Anda, sube.

Ella lo hizo a regañadientes, pero un tanto aliviada en su interior, porque algo se extendía dentro de ella también. Algo incómodo pero extrañamente agradable.

— Cuéntame de ti —pidió él, mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

— Si tú lo haces primero —evadió ella.

**VII.**

Tomó la botella entre sus manos e intentó ver el contenido de ella a contraluz, verificando cuánto de la bebida alcohólica le quedaba. Ciertamente Kyle no era de esos que bebiesen e invitasen vino tinto en elegantes copas de cristal importadas de quién sabe dónde. Era bastante simple, y eso era agradable.

— Entonces... cuéntame de ti, Kyle O'Shea —le dio un sorbo a la botella de cerveza en sus manos y barrió el departamento del muchacho con la vista. Por quinta vez en aquella tarde. Podía sentir el burbujeante poder del alcohol en su organismo.

— Tengo un hermano, Ian, con el cual vivíamos antes en Arizona, aunque nos mudábamos constantemente. Hace año y medio que no sé nada de él y su prometida —aunque se mostraba un poco reacio a responder, lo hizo, cambiando pequeñas cosas y omitiendo todo el hecho de las almas, la invasión y los refugios subterráneos. Aquellas cosas no podían ser contadas a la ligera—. Yo, uhm, tenía una novia antes, Jodi, pero ella... se perdió a sí misma y nunca volvió a ser igual, como si alguien hubiera ocupado su cuerpo, ¿entiendes? Como si fuera otra persona. Yo la perdí en aquel momento y pensé que el amor siempre sería injusto conmigo y que no podría olvidarla nunca. Aún la quiero —intentó describir lo que le había sucedido con Jodi lo mejor que pudo, y se preguntó si ella iría a creerle.

Leah lo miró fijamente, y sintió la verdad de sus palabras en cuanto vio su expresión, entre vergüenza, dolor y tristeza. Vio a todo un nuevo Kyle que no había visto antes.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y suspiró—. Yo también tengo un hermano, Seth, al que no veo hace mes y medio, porque él cuida de mi madre en nuestra casa de Washington. Antes vivía en La Push, aquella reserva quileute cerca de Olympia, porque soy de sangre quileute. Aquel lugar era... mágico, y me encantaba ser lo que era, pero tuve que abandonarlo —ella también disfrazó la verdad, evitando licántropos y vampiros, mitos hechos verdad y demás—, porque yo también tuve... un episodio negativo con el amor. Sam, mi novio, decidió dejarme e irse con mi prima, a la cual no puede quitarle los ojos de encima y con la cual está totalmente fascinado —aquella era la versión más _humana _de los hechos, sin fuerzas superiores—. Eso como si el puto centro del universo para él fuera Emily.

Tanto Leah como Kyle supieron que ella estaba cayendo bajo los efectos del alcohol, luego de la cuarta botella de cerveza, porque de otra forma, no hubiese contado aquello así como así, arrastrando las sílabas y balanceando la botella frente a ella.

— Creo que has llegado al punto al que querías, Leah, estás ebria. Dame la botella, anda —se le acercó, pero ella lo evitó, sonriéndole estúpidamente, saltando de su asiento para moverse libremente por todo el salón.

— ¿La quieres? Pues ven y quítamela —canturreó, mientras esquivaba las manazas de Kyle que iban en su búsqueda.

Él inició una persecución donde ella era la perseguida y él el perseguidor. Cada vez que fallaba, Leah soltaba una risotada vacía y movía con más ímpetu la botella. Le sacaba la lengua y él prometía cortársela con que siguiera haciendo aquel gesto infantil. Varias veces estuvo cerca de atraparla de la cintura, pero Leah aún conservaba esa agilidad de aquellos días en los que solía ser una más de la manada, incluso estando ebria.

— No puedes beber, Leah, te embriagas demasiado rápido, más de lo que supuse. Dame esa botella.

— Sueña con que te obedeceré a ti, Ky-

Leah tropezó con la pequeña alfombra que se encontraba frente al sofá y cayó antes de terminar la frase. Comenzó reírse secamente y quedó allí tendida, con botella aún en mano.

— ¿Quién ganó ahora, uh? —sonrió fanfarrón y se acuclilló para quitarle la dichosa botella.

Pero terminó cayendo sobre Leah, quien reía estúpidamente. Susurró un _«Yo» _risueño mientras tiraba la botella por ahí y lo tomaba a él por el cuello de su camisa. El sonrojo característico de quien estaba ebrio se volvió más fuerte en ella, y Kyle no pudo más que admirar su belleza. Porque Leah era realmente hermosa, y aquella era la primera vez en que él se detenía a observarla sólo por eso. Claro, sabía que ella era guapa, pero la Leah interna era aún más hermosa, y aunque estaba rota, parecía no dejar de brillar. Quizá sí necesitaba un ángel que la protegiera y la sacara a la superficie, donde pudiese respirar y tratar de olvidar todo lo pasado.

Leah lo besó con condenada lentitud, y las manos de Kyle viajaron inconscientemente a su rostro.

**VIII.**

Las manos de Leah se deslizaron por toda la extensión de la amplia espalda de él, y los labios de Kyle se detuvieron en su cuello para crear miles de recorridos húmedos que bajaban y subían por toda la superficie de éste. La ropa que les estorbaba desapareció como por arte de magia y las pieles entraron en contacto. La temperatura de Leah, si bien ya no era tan elevada como cuando era licántropo, aún conservaba ese calor típico de los quileutes. Y aquello parecía aumentar la lujuria en la habitación.

El alcohol en el organismo de Clearwater parecía desaparecer lentamente, demasiado lento como para que ella pudiera controlar la situación en vez de lanzarse a sus instintos más primitivos. Besaba y mordisqueaba, arañaba y acariciaba, reviviendo a la loba dentro suyo, arrojándose al maldito lado salvaje por una vez en ya muchos años.

Enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, sus dedos en su cabello, y la fricción allí abajo hizo que los dos escupieran un gruñido ahogado casi al mismo tiempo. Leah se arqueó cuando los labios de Kyle bajaron hacia el inicio de sus pechos, con destino a su plano y liso vientre.

Kyle lo sabía, sabía que ella lo hacía debido a que estaba ebria, y aun si ella lo había iniciado todo, él tendría que haber sido quien lo finalizara, porque aquello le hacía sentir culpable, como si estuviese utilizándola. Y debía admitir que tenía miedo, porque nunca había llegado a pensar que tendría una segunda oportunidad en cuestiones del amor, de que alguien pudiese llegar a la par o incluso más lejos que su Jodi, y sabía que así lo sentía Leah con respecto a Sam.

Pero claro, él era humano, ella también (o mucho más humana que un vampiro, pero no tanto como lo era Kyle o la recepcionista de su antiguo empelo, si se comparaba), y las hormonas siempre ganarían ante la razón, porque ninguno de los dos podía evitar que cierta química los había unido de alguna extraña forma.

Leah se estremeció de puro goce y se presionó más contra el cuerpo musculoso de Kyle cuando la ola de placer final la golpeó primero, y luego sintió el cuerpo tensionado de Kyle entre sus brazos cuando el placer lo golpeó a él también.

Y luego se derrumbaron juntos, sus músculos se relajaron y el peso muerto de sus cuerpos fue soportado por aquel colchón improvisado que era la alfombra.

Kyle suspiró, aunque se pareció más a un jadeo, y se volteó a verle el rostro a su compañera, pero la encontró ya dormida. Sonrió y le quitó el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor, observando su rostro pacífico, el reflejo exacto de que su mente descansaba en un lugar muy lejano a ese, apartado de la realidad, donde todo pesaba menos y el dolor no existía, no por mucho tiempo.

**IX.**

El empleado del local le dio su _capuccino_, ella pagó por éste y se alejó hacia una de las mesas del fondo, con un periódico en la otra mano. Se sentó, colocó su café en una zona en la que no fuera a caerse y hojeó el periódico, yendo directamente hacia la zona de clasificados. Sacó un bolígrafo de su cartera y comenzó a marcar posibles ofertas de trabajo. Ugh, eso apestaba. Buscar empleo era la peor de las cosas, y realmente detestaba tener que hacerlo, pero antes que volver a pisar ese edificio con aquel idiota pervertido donde su orgullo caía a cada segundo, cualquier cosa era mejor.

— Un _Latte macchiato_, por favor —oyó que pedía una voz a la distancia, y tanto la orden como el tono le resultaron _familiares_, pero no elevó la vista de su labor.

Le dio un sorbo a su _capuccino_ mientras leía con no muchas esperanzas. Oyó unos pasos acercarse, otros alejarse, voces, murmullos y risas, saludos, y hasta besos. Estaba concentrada en lo suyo.

— Vaya, parece que este café es de la suerte, uh?

Aquella voz le hizo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar, y elevó la vista desconcertada. Se encontró con unos ojos azules muy familiares, una nariz recta pero suave, unos pómulos apenas prominentes y unos labios ni muy finos ni muy gruesos que sonreían sólo para ella, todo el rostro envuelto por cabello oscuro.

— Kyle.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —ella no contestó y él se sentó de todas formas, dejando su _latte _en la mesa—. ¿Buscando empleo? —ella asintió—. ¿Y cómo te ha ido con eso de... uh, el _accidente_?

— Ya estoy acostumbrada a ello, creo —se encogió de hombros—. Él siempre fue un pervertido sin remedio, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos sin permiso, porque nunca se lo había dado. Eso le enfadó, supongo.

— Tendrías que haberte ido de allí en cuanto él te miró de _esa_ forma por primera vez, lo sabes.

— El dinero era bueno allí.

— Pero tu dignidad no perduraría mucho, Leah. ¿Oíste lo que te dije aquella tarde? Tienes que arreglar eso, lo de alejarte de algo cuando te daña, de cualquier forma que sea que lo haga. Por lo que sé de ti, eres de esas que a pesar de que algo le duela, lo sigue haciendo por un motivo u otro.

Ella desvió el rostro y le dio otro sorbo a su café. Súbitamente, buscar empelo ya no era tan importante como antes. Y aunque Kyle no fuera consciente de aquello, parecía como si él hablase de su relación con Sam, y aquello le incomodaba, bastante.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te ha ido en el mes en el que no nos vimos?

Kyle se esforzaba por establecer una conversación, y Leah lo entendía, pero mencionar aquello hizo que el ambiente cambiara y se volviera más denso e incómodo.

— Kyle, lo que pasó hace un mes, fue sólo cosa de una noche.

En vez de sentirse herido, como Leah pensó que se sentiría, Kyle le sonrió de regreso y extendió un brazo para acariciar su mejilla, un gesto que ella rechazó.

— Pues, yo le he dado una segunda oportunidad al amor, ¿y tú?

Ella suspiró. El lío de hace unos meses atrás volvía a ella, y cada vez con más fuerza.

**X.**

Él la besó sin previo aviso, y sus labios fueron más dulces de lo que recordaba. Pero la bofetada que recibió a cambio le removió todo por dentro durante un segundo y se sintió aturdido, mientras se distanciaba de ella.

— Accedí a tomar un café contigo, no a que me besaras.

Él rió y fue en busca de las bebidas a la cocina, murmurando algo de que _«El café casero de Kyle es mucho mejor que el de aquel local, ya lo verás»_ y demás.

Regresó al salón donde Leah estaba sentada en el sofá, y le alcanzó su bebida.

— Ebria besas mejor, tienes que saberlo. Fuiste todo un espectáculo.

— Cállate, idiota —murmuró, mientras soplaba el humeante café que sostenía en sus manos. Se quitó los zapatos y acarició la alfombra peluda y suave.

— No la he lavado desde que la usamos.

Leah se atragantó con el café y tuvo que toser, tratando de disimularlo sin mucho éxito.

— Eres un idiota, Kyle.

Él se sentó a su lado y le sonrió ampliamente, mientras esperaba a que su café se enfriase. Y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso, una pequeña sonrisa cansada, condescendiente pero con algún atisbo de ternura y cariño entre las comisuras. Y esa vez, cuando Kyle le besó nuevamente, ella no le abofeteó ni nada, pero sintió que su bebida caía en aquella alfombra (era culpa de él, después de todo, y tendría que limpiarlo luego). Sus manos se dirigieron a la nuca de él y pudo sentir las de Kyle también en la nuca de ella (y un estúpido suspiro de alivio que siempre salía de los labios del muchacho cuando encontraba que no había ninguna cicatriz, por más que supiese que nunca la hubo ni la habría).

Cuando se separaron, ella suspiró.

— Creo... creo que me estoy enamorando. Eso apesta —comentó, abrumada y sin ser completamente consciente de lo que salía de sus labios.

— Eres tan linda cuando no sabes lo que dices —Kyle rió y protestó cuando sintió el golpe de Leah en su pecho y aquel _«Púdrete»_ que no era malintencionado.

Ella comenzaba a creer que quizá sí habría una segunda oportunidad para volver a amar, y él pensaba que aquello de ser el ángel que la protegiera era más que pura palabra. Ella podría volver a sonreír una vez más, quizá, y él sería el encargado de llevarlo a cabo lo mejor posible. Porque el hecho de que ambos hubiesen sufrido una pérdida y de que entrelazaran destinos en un local de café no era pura casualidad. Los dos necesitaban un ángel protector y lo habían encontrado en el otro.

* * *

_&._


End file.
